1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector capable of holding an electronic card therein firmly.
2. The Related Art
With the ever-increasing miniaturization and multifunction of portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, PDAs and the like, a variety of electronic cards are used to increase the capacity of the portable electronic devices. A lot of card connectors for receiving the electronic cards are designed.
The card connector is generally involved with an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals mounted in the insulating housing for electrically connecting with an electronic card, an ejector mechanism assembled at a side of the insulating housing, and a shielding shell coupled with the insulating housing. When the user needs to eject the electronic card from the card connector, an outer force is acted upon the ejector mechanism so that the electronic card can be withdrawn from the card connector under the drive of the ejector mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,977, for example, discloses a card connector comprising an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing, a shell covering on the insulating housing and an ejector mechanism which has a slider and a lock device assembled on a side of the insulating housing. The lock device includes a lock member which inserts into a gap of the electronic card for holding the electronic card. However, because the lock member holds the electronic card only by means of elastic deformation thereof, the electronic card is apt to move in the card connector, even depart from the card connector by a greater and unexpected vibration or a drop test.